In various displays (a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP), a field emission display (hereinafter referred to as an FED), and the like), there may be a case where it becomes hard to see images of a display screen due to reflection of its surroundings by surface reflection of incident light from external or the like, so that visibility is decreased. This is a considerable problem particularly when the size of the display device is increased or the display device is used outdoors.
In order to prevent such reflection of incident light from external, a method for providing an anti-reflection film for display screens of a PDP and an FED has been employed. For example, there is a method for providing an anti-reflection film that has a multilayer structure of stacked layers having different refractive indexes so as to be effective for a wide wavelength range of visible light (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With the multilayer structure, incident lights from external reflected at interfaces between the stacked layers interfere and cancel each other, which provides an anti-reflection effect.
Alternatively, as an anti-reflection structure, minute cone-shaped or pyramid-shaped projections are arranged over a substrate, so that reflectance on a surface of the substrate is decreased (for example, Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831).